Tangled Chains
by phoenixtears07
Summary: Kanda and Allen go together like cats and dogs. But then, Innocence had a twisted sense of humor. Yullen. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write something funny since my two oneshots were rather depressing.

Summary: Kanda and Allen go together like cats and dogs. But then, Innocence had a twisted sense of humor.

Warnings: some language...the rated M stuff will come later

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man. Never have, never will.

--

**Chapter 1**

"HELP ME!!"

Even while running for his life, Allen could hear the derisive snort from his mission partner standing a safe distance away with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"It's your own fault for walking into a cave without even looking to make sure nothing's in there. Deal with it yourself, Moyashi."

The white haired boy spared a glance back and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of long, sharp fangs snapping towards his face. He suddenly tripped over a convenient rock and they passed overhead, ruffling snow white hair. Allen spared a moment to mourn the few strands of hair that lazily floated to the ground before an angry snarl startled him back to the problem at hand. He scrambled to his feet and continued running.

"Kanda!"

"They're not _that_ big."

"Easy for you to say. They're not chasing after _you_ now, are they?!"

Allen ducked again to avoid the deadly attack. Having had enough, the white haired exorcist jumped and caught a branch. He pulled himself onto it and began climbing. Once he deemed himself safe, Allen looked down. He felt his jaw drop in disbelief.

They seemed to be able to jump quite high.

"Kanda!! Don't just stand there! Do something!"

The dark haired exorcist watched the proceedings with great amusement, though he didn't show it. "Che. Fine, you distract those things and I'll get the Innocence. Don't die yet, Moyashi. I refuse to drag your corpse back to Headquarters."

"What?! Help me!"

He quickly invocated his Innocence and took a swipe at his enraged attackers with his own silver-colored claws. They flinched and backed away, but returned angrier than before. Allen kept them at bay and looked around for his temperamental comrade. He was gone.

"Kanda? Kanda! You can't just leave me here like this, you jerk! Kanda!"

--

Said temperamental exorcist was currently stepping into the dark cave. He may have heard his name being called but dismissed it as the wind.

"Che. Useless Moyashi. What kind of idiot casually walks into a dark, possibly inhabited cave without checking first?"

Kanda growled a little, used to the annoyance that rose whenever he had to think about the dense beansprout.

He froze when an answering growl echoed in the wide space. And another. Then another.

The dark haired exorcist swallowed thickly. There was a small chance that it was his own low growl echoing. An infinitesimal chance. Bordering on extremely unlikely, but still a chance. His theory crashed when several pairs of yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness centered on him.

"Shit."

They leapt at him.

--

Allen was still keeping the three persistent wolves from getting him. The tree wasn't very large, and the wolves happened to be able to jump rather high. The fifteen-year-old pulled his legs closer to his body.

"Stupid Kanda. I wish some wolves would attack _him_."

At that moment, Kanda ran out of the cave with four wolves snapping at his heels. Allen stared at the scene with wide eyes.

"Wow…it came true."

The older exorcist ran towards Allen and through a bit of maneuvering, bypassed the three wolves snapping at the base of the tree and managed to swing himself onto the branch next to the white haired boy.

"Fuck, there were more of them in the cave."

Allen didn't answer. Instead, he had his eyes closed and a thoughtful look adorned his face. Kanda frowned at the silence. "Moyashi."

"I wish the wolves would disappear."

The dark haired teen gave Allen an odd look. He opened his mouth to say something scathing, but the wolves chose that time to start whimpering. Kanda looked down and saw the animals cowering before they ran off with tails between they're legs. He slowly blinked.

Allen opened his eyes and brightened when he saw the lack of wolves. "Cool! It worked. They disappeared."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Moyashi? They just ran off."

The white haired exorcist pouted. Suddenly, his left eye activated. "Umm…Kanda? I think I know why they ran away."

The Japanese teen glanced at Allen and tensed when he saw the whirling gear covering a silver eye. "Akuma."

Both exorcists jumped down from the tree and prepared to face the group of akuma heading their way.

Fifteen minutes later, Kanda sheathed Mugen and Allen deactivated his Innocence arm.

The white haired boy looked around. "Well, the wolves aren't here so we should get the Innocence and leave before they come back."

Just after entering the cave, Allen's eyes activated again. Kanda turned to face the entrance. "Get the Innocence, Moyashi. I'll deal with them."

"It's Allen. And they're all level one."

"Che. Whatever."

Allen made his way deeper into the cave, using the faint light from the entrance. He walked for a few minutes until a slight glow caught his attention. Grinning, Allen ran forward and reached for what seemed to be a padlock of sorts. The soft clinking of chains reached his ears as he picked up the glowing lock.

The white haired boy tugged on the lock, and the chains rattled. He then pulled on the chain but was met with resistance. "Huh? Is it caught on something?"

Kanda's voice echoed. "Oi! Moyashi, hurry up."

"I'm trying but it's stuck."

Allen tugged a little harder when he heard the older teen's heavy footsteps approach.

"What the hell do you mean stuck?"

Huffing out a breath, the white haired boy looked his comrade. "I can't it out. I think the chain's caught on something."

"Chains?"

Innocence appeared in many forms, so chains didn't seem very abnormal.

The dark haired teen frowned as he watched Allen struggle with the stubborn Innocence. "Che. Weakling."

The younger exorcist glared. "Fine, you try then."

Kanda clicked his tongue and reached for the chain to pull it from Allen's grasp. A bright light filled the dark cave when his fingertips brushed the metal, and a searing pain. The last thing he saw was the chain slipping from Allen's hand. Then darkness.

--

He slowly woke. His body felt heavy and his mind sluggishly processed the information his nerves sent. He understood on some level that he was laying on something hard, there was a metallic taste in his mouth, and something smelled very nice. Whatever that something was had to be very close by because the scent was strong.

He instinctively shifted closer to that pleasant smell, and his nose brushed something soft that tickled his nose. He opened his eyes with some effort and was greeted with white. He blinked a few times. It took some moments for him to realize that he was looking at hair. White hair. And the only person with white hair that he knew of was Allen, who was currently snuggling against his chest.

Wait. Allen. Snuggling against his chest. His fuzzy mind couldn't pinpoint why that was not supposed to be happening. The only thing he could think of was that the boy curled up next to him smelled good. Really good.

He slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller body and buried his nose in the white hair. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

--

When he woke, he felt cold. But there was something warm next to him. So doing the logical thing, not that he was really thinking at the moment, he cuddled up against the warm object. The scent of steel and a flower of some sort drifted to his nose, made him feel safe.

Something wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to the warmth, nuzzling his hair. A happy sigh escaped. He fell asleep to a rhythmic sound that reminded him of heartbeats.

--

"AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Kanda jerked awake, ears ringing from the loud scream right next to him. He opened his eyes to see the beansprout struggling to escape from his arms. An elbow jabbed into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

He automatically loosened his grip and Allen scrambled away.

The dark haired teen glared, trying to regain his breath. He suddenly froze when everything finally registered. He was _hugging_ Moyashi while they slept.

But why were they sleeping in the first place? Disjointed images flashed in his mind. Akuma. Wolves. Chains. A wave of searing heat when he touched the Innocence. Allen dropping the chain when the light filled the cave. Then nothing after that.

Kanda glanced at Allen who was huddling a few feet away. He stared for a few moments before foregoing dignity and rubbed his eyes. Everything looked the same.

"Moyashi…"

The white haired boy grumbled a little. "It's Allen, Bakanda."

The older teen ignored the insult. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the younger exorcist.

Allen shifted uncomfortably under the piercing scrutiny. "Stop staring at me! Why are you looking at me with that weird look on your face?"

Indeed, Kanda had a shocked expression adorning his face. He was practically gaping. "Moyashi, you…"

The white haired boy was nervous now. What could possibly make _Kanda_, the most feared exorcist in Headquarters, lose face like that? "K-Kanda? What's wrong?"

"Your ears…"

Allen's hands flew to the sides of his head. "There's nothing wrong with my ears."

"Not those." Kanda pointed to the top of Allen's head. "_Those_."

The white haired boy cautiously ran his fingers through his hair. "What are you…" He trailed off when he felt something soft and furry on top of his head. Two of them. And they just twitched.

Kanda winced and covered his still ringing ears when another scream echoed in the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

I finished this chapter a while ago but was too lazy to post it...damn my procrastinating habits.

Warnings: some language

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the characters being tormented.

--

Chapter 2

"Damn it, Moyashi. Shut the fuck up!"

The white haired boy didn't hear, as he was busy panicking. "What is this?! What's on my head? Why are they _moving_?!"

The loud screaming was giving Kanda a headache. He studied the white appendages on Allen's head. They looked fuzzy and rather soft. His hand itched to reach out and…the Japanese teen stopped thinking there. He was eighteen years old, a man. An exorcist. A soldier. He did _not_ want to touch the fuzzy, soft-looking ears on Moyashi's head. He was above such indignities.

Even if the younger boy did look a _tiny_ bit cute with the ears, not that he was ever going to say that out loud.

Which led to another issue. Why _did_ Moyashi have extra ears on his head? Was it the Innocence? Wait. The Innocence.

"Oi! Moyashi, shut up. Where's the Innocence?"

Allen quieted down and blinked a few times. He had his hands covering the ears atop his head hoping that hiding them will make them disappear. "I don't know. I think I dropped it."

Biting back a long string of curses, Kanda turned to look around for the missing Innocence. Why was it so hot? His exorcist coat felt tight and uncomfortable, restricting him. He fought back a growl as he unbuttoned the coat and shrugged it off, tossing it to the side.

He frowned a little as he noticed something else. Had his vision always been so clear? If he remembered correctly, the cave had been darker before…right? It couldn't be the lotus because it healed his wounds and kept him alive, it couldn't make his vision better. Was this a side effect of the Innocence?

Meanwhile, Allen had been slowly inching towards the Japanese, towards the object that had caught his attention. Once he was close enough, he crouched down and pounced, grabbing onto it.

Kanda had been minding his own business, wondering if there was something wrong with his eyes, when he felt a harsh tug then an excruciating pain race up his spine. An odd sound, suspiciously like a yowl, was torn from his throat.

Allen yelped at the sudden sound and accidentally tightened his grip.

With a hiss, Kanda spun around ready to claw whatever was hurting him to shreds. Seeing the white haired boy, his vision went red and he attacked.

They ended up in a hissing, growling tangle of limbs.

The dark haired teen found himself straddling the smaller boy with his face buried in the mop of white hair. A familiar, pleasant scent reached through the red haze and calmed him. His muscles relaxed and a soft rumble started in his chest.

Allen had no idea what was going on. He had just wanted to play with that interesting object. Next thing he knew, Kanda was hissing and attacking. Now, he was on the ground under the older boy who was sniffing his hair. And…what was that odd sound? "Kanda? Are you purring?"

He wasn't sure about what was going on, but he didn't want to move away from the pleasant scent. He reluctantly pulled back a little and opened his eyes. Blue eyes met silver eyes. The soft purr stopped as Kanda slowly came back to his senses.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Kanda leapt up and stumbled back, away from the other exorcist. "What the _fuck_, Moyashi?!"

Allen scrambled to his feet and backed away, his new ears flat against his head and a light blush covering his pale cheeks. "Don't blame this on me! _You_ were the one who attacked _me_."

"You were the one yanking on my…" Kanda trailed off. What _had_ Moyashi been tugging on? Though he didn't want to, he looked. A long black tail entered his vision. A tail that was _attached_ to _him_.

Swallowing the rising panic, Kanda tried to reason everything out. He didn't _really_ have a tail. It was probably some sort of hallucination. Either that or his faulty vision. Right, his vision. There had to be something wrong with his vision. After all, hallucinations were beneath someone of his caliber.

As for attacking Moyashi, he hadn't been getting much sleep lately. His subconscious could have wanted to get rid of the annoying beansprout once and for all. The lack of sleep could also explain the…purrs.

Kanda's eye twitched. The supposed explanations made little sense. Him having a tail was more realistic than him having faulty vision. Besides, the lotus would probably fix any vision problems.

"Hey, Kanda. Is that a tail?"

His back automatically tensed. "No!"

Well, there went the hallucination theory.

"But it looks like—"

"Get your eyes checked, Moyashi."

"I can see just fine! You have a tail."

"Che!"

"You do, Bakanda!"

"Hmph. You have extra ears, Moyashi."

Allen flinched and covered his ears with his hands again. "That's not very mature."

The dark haired teen snorted. "Says the kid that hasn't even started puberty yet."

Offended, Allen crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey! Don't go around making assumptions like that. I did go through puberty. And I'm not _that_ short, BaKanda."

"Che."

The white haired teen sighed. "Okay. I'm guessing the Innocence is the reason why we have…extra parts."

"And you dropped it."

Allen growled as his fuzzy ears pricked forward. "Well, sorry I can't do everything perfectly like the great Kanda."

Kanda found himself beginning to bare his teeth at the sprout. He stopped himself and turned away. There was seriously something wrong here. He normally had much better control over himself, hence why the annoying sprout had yet to be impaled on Mugen. But now, he could barely keep himself from attacking the white haired boy again. The only thing stopping him was his refusal to start purring and cuddling with the sprout again. Though, he could still catch a faint whiff of the pleasant scent emanating from the younger boy. Shaking off the fog that clouded his head every time he inhaled that scent, Kanda set his mind back on track.

The Innocence. Even with his new improved vision in the dark (he did not want to think about how or why he could see so clearly), he couldn't see any sign of the Innocence. No random chains lying around. Nothing glowing in the dark. Just an empty, previously wolf-inhabited cave. "Fuck."

Allen, who had been sulking a few feet away, sullenly glanced at the unsettled Japanese teen. "What?"

"Where the fuck is it? Innocence doesn't just disappear like that."

Ears quivering with interest, Allen stopped paying attention halfway through Kanda's complaints to stare at the sleek, elegant black tail twitching side to side with agitation.

Kanda continued to grumble to himself. What the hell would he tell Komui? Softly growling, his gaze swept across the cave again. He hated failing missions. Hated this situation even more because the Innocence had been in his hand, if only for a moment before it knocked him out and left him with a tail.

Thinking of it now, he wondered why his mission partner was so quiet. Kanda turned to see if the sprout was still there. Every muscle tensed when he saw the white haired boy a little too close for comfort and still inching forward with silver plated eyes locked onto his tail. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as his back arched slightly. A dangerous warning sound rumbled in his chest.

Allen froze, ears flattening against his skull as he instinctively recognized danger.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Bean sprout?"

Unable to tear his eyes from the fascinating tail, Allen stumbled for a somewhat believable answer. "Uhh…I was…looking for the Innocence?" He mentally slammed his head against a wall for making it sound like a question.

"Che. Stay the hell away from me, sprout. Get within ten feet of me again and I'll slice off all that old man hair of yours."

"My name is Allen, BaKanda. You said you couldn't find the Innocence, so I thought I'd help you out a little since you're obviously having problems finding it in the dark."

Kanda softly hissed. "I can see just fine, Moyashi. Besides, what makes you think you can see better than me in the dark?"

Allen was prepared to retort when the thought crossed his mind that he could see Kanda perfectly. He saw the slight furrow between Kanda's brows complimented by the vicious scowl. He could even make out tresses of ebony hair tightly tied back. Not just a waterfall of black silk but actual individual strands with such clarity that he could probably start counting them one by one despite being several feet away from Kanda.

"What the hell is wrong with you now, Moyashi?"

Allen thickly swallowed. "I can see you."

Kanda slowly blinked, wondering if the white haired boy had finally lost his mind. "…So?"

"I mean I can really _see_ you. In perfect detail. Earlier, I could barely see your frown, but now…did you know that your left eye is twitching?"

Kanda silently processed the new information. The sprout suddenly had improved vision as well, which meant the lotus had nothing to do with it. Shit, they really needed to find the Innocence and get it to Komui. Despite being an annoying, irritatingly loud sister-complex, Komui might be able to get to the bottom of this entire mess and even reverse it.

But, with the Innocence missing…

"Che. Let's go, Moyashi."

Allen's new ears twitched. "Go? Where?"

"Where else, idiot? Headquarters."

"But, the Innocence."

"You said you can see perfectly now, right? Do _you_ see the Innocence anywhere?"

Allen dejectedly looked around. "No…"

Kanda grabbed his coat and began making his way out of the cave. "Then we're leaving. That sister-complex might be able to tell us what the fuck is happening."

Ears drooping, Allen followed.

--

Kanda ended up having a weird thought process and Allen...has a small obsession with Kanda's new tail.

I'm having trouble deciding about Allen. Should he be a puppy or a kitten? Either way, BaKanda's going to have very uninnocent (is that a real word?) thoughts about Moyashi.


End file.
